leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonders of the World
}} Wonders of the World is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate , each champion represents the culture of a real world nation. Lore ;Australia * ;Brazil * ;China * ;Denmark / Iceland / Norway / Sweden * ;Germany * ;Greece * ;Ireland * ;Korea * * ;Lithuania / Poland / Serbia * ;Russia * ;Thailand * ;Turkey * * ;United States of America * * History Rengarbraufest The Masquerade I= Exists a time of the year in which the people from various corners of the world celebrate the joy of living. Between music and dances, the entire town goes out to show their fantasic costumes, the champions being a source of inspiration. The most creative marchers reinvent their admired characters! |-|II= Only that sometimes, as distracted that they are in the party, they forget that there are other places, let's say, a bit less colorful... like the Howling Abyss, where life elapses grey for the charming little poros. Is it that they don't have the right to have fun like everyone else? |-|III= Fortunately, someone showed compassion for these little creatures and decided to prepare them a very special surprise. |-|IV= After a while, this mysterious benefactor (or benefactress?) left a present to the little inhabitants of the lugubrious bridge, something that will doubtlessly leave them very happy. Now the poros will also be able to celebrate the joy of living by donning on costumes of their favorite champions! |-|V= Would be possible that we ever discover who's behind all of this? This is but one of the many surprises that brings... The Masquerade. Wings of Revelry The Festival's Muse has Landed The Festival Queen is here And so the drums will sing out The Festival Queen is here And so the dancing may begin Welcome, bird of paradise Wings up! Wings up, up, up Welcome, bright muse Wings down, wings down, down, down Thank you, Samba Queen For letting us begin Thank you, Samba Queen You hatched the party from its egg. Trivia General= * While not currently part of this universe, , , , , , , , , , , , , , and fit this thematic. ** Other skin universes that fit the "real world" thematic are: Academy, Astronauts, Day Job, Dunkmaster, Gentleman, K/DA, Lost Empire, and Winter Sports. |-|Skins= Ahri DynastySkin.jpg|Dynasty Ahri Anivia FestivalQueenSkin.jpg|Festival Anivia Gangplank SultanSkin.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Gragas OktoberfestSkin.jpg|Oktoberfest Gragas Karthus StatueofKarthusSkin.jpg|Statue of Karthus Lee Sin MuayThaiSkin.jpg|Muay Thai Lee Sin Malphite ShamrockSkin.jpg|Shamrock Malphite Pantheon MyrmidonSkin.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Renekton OutbackSkin.jpg|Outback Renekton Ryze UncleSkin.jpg|Uncle Ryze Sejuani BearCavalrySkin.jpg|Bear Cavalry Sejuani Shaco MaskedSkin.jpg|Masked Shaco Teemo PandaSkin.jpg|Panda Teemo Tryndamere VikingSkin.jpg|Viking Tryndamere Tryndamere SultanSkin.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin.jpg|Winged Hussar Xin Zhao Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= Masquerade 2015 concept 02.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 03.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 05.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 01.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 06.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 04.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 07.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 09.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 08.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 10.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Anivia FestivalQueen Concept 01.png|Festival Queen Anivia Concept (by Riot Artist Carlos 'IamCarlos' Giffoni) Anivia FestivalQueen Model 01.jpg|Festival Queen Anivia Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Anivia FestivalQueen Model 02.jpg|Festival Queen Anivia Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Anivia FestivalQueen Splash Concept 01.png|Festival Queen Anivia Splash Concept Anivia FestivalQueen Promo Concept 01.png|Festival Queen Anivia Promo Concept (by Riot-Contracted Animation Studio LeCube) Gangplank Sultan Concept 01.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Gangplank Sultan Model 01.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Model 02.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Model 03.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Splash Concept 01.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sperasoft Studio) Gragas Oktoberfest Model 01.jpg|Oktoberfest Gragas Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Gragas Oktoberfest Model 02.jpg|Oktoberfest Gragas Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Gragas Oktoberfest Model 03.jpg|Oktoberfest Gragas Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Concept 01.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Concept 02.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Taylor Jansen) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Model 01.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Myrmidon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Splash Concept 02.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Splash Concept 03.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Sejuani BearCavalry Splash Concept 01.jpg|Bear Cavalry Sejuani Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sperasoft Studio) Teemo Panda Concept 01.png|Panda Teemo Concept Tryndamere Viking Concept 01.jpg|Viking Tryndamere Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Tryndamere Sultan Concept 01.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Xin Zhao WingedHussar Promo.png|Winged Hussar Xin Zhao Promo |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0641 Carnival Mask.png|Carnival Mask ProfileIcon0642 Carnival Teemo.png|Carnival Teemo ProfileIcon0776 Party Teemo.png|Party Teemo ProfileIcon0777 Masked Teemo.png|Masked Teemo ProfileIcon1593 Festival Queen.png|Festival Queen |-|Emotes= Let's Do This Emote.png|Let's Do This See Also * Masquerade de:Weltwunder (Skinreihe) Category:Alternate Universe Category:Ahri Category:Gangplank Category:Gragas Category:Karthus Category:Lee Sin Category:Malphite Category:Pantheon Category:Renekton Category:Shaco Category:Teemo Category:Tryndamere Category:Xin Zhao Category:Wonders of the World Category:Ryze Category:Anivia Category:Sejuani